


You Don't Know Me

by AceFreak1517, TomiShaped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreak1517/pseuds/AceFreak1517, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiShaped/pseuds/TomiShaped
Summary: After being pulled out of hell Dean realizes quickly that the four months he had been gone made way for a lot of changes in the lives of everyone he knows, including the life he had known for himself before he died. Nobody was treating him the same, and there was seriously something going on with his brother that he could not figure out. He was spending most of his time alone nowadays, not really hunting anymore since Bobby and Sam were against it for him, and spending most of his time drinking instead to try and forget. He was angry, pretty much all the time. That anger really worked in his favour though when walking back to the impala he came across a freakinghoardof demons getting ready to attack some blond chick. He didn't know who she was or what the hell all the demons wanted with her, but there was no way he could just walk away. Maybe if he had any idea what trying to save this person was going to lead too he would have just walked away, maybe if he had actually given any thought to the situation before him he wouldn't have put himself in the middle of it, but even before hell he made impulsive and rash decisions... so maybe not.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts around the beginning of season four, but the crazy people who are writing this story have taken the liberty to kinda completely fuck with the true Supernatural timeline. While a lot of the facts in the story are cannon in the details, we have taken it upon ourselves to pretty much push and pull whatever characters and elements of the show no matter when or where you meet or see them into the story at our own discretion for however we want to see or use them. For example, they already have the bunker. We have also added some of our own supernatural ideas and elements that aren't in the show but actually would make sense if they were. That being said, its actually a lot of fun and we can only hope whomever read this thinks so too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One:** _A Hoard of Demons_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izrael had been one of those very rare and few humans to become a demon without having died and spending hundreds of years in hell. He couldn't tell you how it happened though, he didn't remember much at all about being a human. Actually, he didn't remember anything at all about his human life. His first memory is just waking up in some sort of dungeon, a captive of one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodues. He remembered the surprised look on the prince's face when he realized that his little pet was no longer a human. He was staring through the bars at a very confused little blond with black eyes sitting cross legged in the center of the cage. **"Who are you?"** Izrael had asked him. Asmodeus quickly realized that his little pet had no memory of anything at all, and really that worked in the demons favour. He had been able to mold the little blond into absolutely anything he wanted after that, and Izrael listened to him since he had no recollection of the years of abuse he had received from the prince. Instead of the cruel and vicious memories he had previously, his first encounter with the man now was of the person who let him out of the tiny cage. He was grateful to him instead of fearing and hating him.

Asmodues had known his little blond was going to be powerful in some way, any human who turned demon without dying and spending hundreds of tortured years in hell was- not there were actually many of them running around. It was actually incredibly rare. The prince had the perfect weapon in his pet demon, and he planned on using the blond to help take out anyone in his way. No one knew Izrael existed after all, and he could and did keep him a secret while he trained up the young demon. Izrael learned quickly, he was fast and ruthless and ridiculously fantastic with a blade in his hand. Any blade. They became the blonds favourite weapon very early on in his training. And the small, feminine, stupidly pretty boy was quite easy to overlook and think nothing of. He didn't look like he could possibly be dangerous at all, and right there was the mistake that oh so many people and demons made. After fifty years of training with the prince and knowing only of life in hell, he was in reality one of the most dangerous men you could cross paths with. His appearance made that fact all the more true since every single person who met him once Asmodues finally decided to start using him underestimated him.

Almost sixty years since Izrael turned demon had passed now, fifty-seven of those spent in hell and only three on earth. Azazel and Ramiel were dead and Asmodues' only competition for the Throne anymore was Dagon, he sent Izrael out in the world with just a few instructions. Kill any demon who sided with Dagon and Lucifer, cause as much chaos as he could, and blend in with the humans.

Asmodues was the youngest Prince of Hell, so Dagon had the right to rule hell before he would. And she didn't seem keen on giving it to him. No. She was letting that prick Crowley keep it after Ramiel had given the crown to him until she could resurrect the only person she felt should run hell, Lucifer. The youngest prince had absolutely no interest in having the Angel who created him back in the picture, and he wanted to use Izrael to make sure it didn't happen.

The blond had been doing a very good job at listening to his master's orders. No demon knew who he was or where he had come from, and very few could even tell he was one of them when they first saw him. What they usually saw was the human persona he had created under his master's orders, Izzy Hilton. He knew very little about humans and how to fully act like one so he mostly came off as a rather ditzy, kinda dim, and pretty little blond. And that made the death of a lot of them very easy. After ten years of this though, he had grown somewhat of a reputation in hell. The few demons who managed to escape his grasp before he could actually kill them made sure that Izrael's name started circulating underground. There were three reactions that demons had, the ones that feared him and stayed out of his way, the ones that begun to idol him and in turn Asmodeus and were now on the youngest princes side, and the smallest group were the ones who wanted nothing more than to kill him and get him out of the way so Dagon could continue her work.

It was members of that third group that caused Izrael the trouble that he was in right now. It was never a good sign for a single someone when so many demons were working together to eliminate you. There were almost twenty of them here, surrounding the little blond menacingly. Weapons in hands and screaming taunts and threats at him. **"You're going to die tonight, Princess, no matter what,"** the apparent leader of the little group said to him, grinning at him in a way that would have made most people piss themselves, **"Tell you what, if you give in and take it, we might just go easy on you. What do you think?"**

Izrael rolled his eyes, was he serious? Did he honestly think that he was going to make this little attack on him easy in any way? No fucking way. If he was going to die, and that was a big _IF_ in the little demon's mind, then he was going to take as many of these mother fuckers with him as possible. **"I think the fact that you're even asking me to lay down just shows how scared you all really are,"** Izrael told him, not even a tiny hint of fear in his own voice. In fact, he sounded amused and a bit annoyed if anything. Izrael bent down and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the demon killing knife that was hidden in his boot. He almost always wore some cute pair of boots as they made hiding his blades from view really easy. He held the knife in front of himself and waved it a little, **"So let me ask, are y'all sure you wanna do this? I can promise you this, no one is going to like the consequences of your actions right now."**

Really, right now there were just too many demons surrounding him for the feared little blond to pay much attention to anyone or anything that wasn't involved in this ambush against him in this alleyway. He couldn't afford to take his senses off of any of the demons surrounding him while keeping on the lookout for more demon scents coming close. This group may have feared the pretty little blond they finally cornered, but even Izrael couldn't fight alone against this many of them and get away without a scratch.

Dean… Dean was a hot mess. Granted he was less of a hot mess then he was a few months ago after he came back from hell. He was ‘gripped tight and raised from perdition’ or some shit. He had mostly given the finger to the flying dicks whenever they poked their heads around. Sammy and Bobby overruled and grounded him and all but packaged him up and sent him over to the Roadhouse. Sammy was going to be doing groundwork while Bobby tried to get the Colt up and working again and Dean was supposed to gather intel from hunters that came to the bar. He was sure everyone just wanted to keep an eye on him and his part was full of crap but hell it was the closest thing to a vacation he’d ever have. He’d never admit it out loud but he kinda saw the point after the fifth time Sammy had to track him down after a night bender stretched out a few days and he couldn’t remember. At least that was something he couldn’t remember.

He had been doing okay with the girls at the bar for the first month and a half but now he was starting to get restless. Why else would one walk down dark alleys in the middle of nowhere Nebraska? Either you’ll find a fight or a monster trying to get a late snack, win win. And what luck, this hardly seemed like a fair fight. Though he had to give props to the blond standing her ground with being outnumbered like that. He could smell the sulfur in the air with how many demons that were in the ally at once. He grabbed his brother's parting gift, having found the demon killing knife in his bag when he was states away. He had called him to tell him how much of an idiot he was but right now it seemed like a great idea.

He had used his moment of opportunity and snuck up on the group but just couldn’t stop his mouth from going off, keeping the blade out of sight. **“Oh come on guys, I know you don’t like to play fair but even this is a bit much,”** he said, looking over the group. **“I mean Blondies got a point, you almost look scared with how many of your friends you had to bring along,”** he added with a laugh.

He had to hold back the surprise from his face when he heard a voice he hadn't expected, recognized, or even realized was there. _What the actual fuck? No fucking way. Did a god damn hunter actually happen to stumble across this fight?_ Izzy looked to the owner of the voice and was surprised even more now at who he saw. That was that Winchester boy. The one who had been dead and in hell earlier that year. Izrael was sure of it. And it made his confidence of getting out of this alive rise greatly. This man was a hot topic in the whispers that went through hell so Izrael knew that the men here probably felt that Dean Winchester was probably only a little better to have to face off against than Izrael himself. He could practically see the other demons trying to figure out what they wanted to do.

Cornering Izrael again if they disappeared now was going to be near impossible now that he knew there was a group after him. But staying here and having to fight against that fucking hunter and try to kill Izrael before they were killed themselves might actually be just as hard. **"Yanno, that guys right too,"** Izrael said, not wanting Dean to know he knew who he was. Now that the hunter had seen what he looked like, he didn't want him to know that he was a demon too. He was going to have to play Izzy from here on out, his human persona that Asmodues had insisted on. He hated doing that, pretending to be human was hard. **"You sure you brought enough of them now though?"**

The demon that seemed to be the leader of this little powwow growled at both Izrael and Dean, **"Winchester, why don't you get out of here. This really has nothing to do with you."**

**“Oh but I think it does,"** Dean said with a grin, taking a step forward as he eyed the group. For this many demons this little stick of a thing must either have something they want or was important for whatever plan they had. With this many though he figured they all wanted the blond dead and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He might have been benched but he could still take down a few demons.

**“You ass holes are in my town now,”** he said and took another step towards the group, his demeanor unwavering against the demonic group. He had a feeling there was a chance he wasn’t getting out of this fight and there's alway a part of him that was always just fine with going out like that then walking away from someone else in that position. **“Anything you do here has everything to do with me. Now I'd leave the pretty little thing alone before I make you,"** he added.

A few things happened after that, two or three of the demonic pricks just noped out and left their meat suits, letting them go limp on the cold ground. Then it seemed about half the group turned to Dean and charged and the other half turned back to the blond. He pulled out the knife out easily and got the first demon easily under the ribs, pushing his body back at the group to catch most of them off guard and slow them down, taking a few of them at a time.

Izrael was still mostly focused on the demons around him rather than the single hunter there, even if it was that one. But he could still hear him… and was honestly a bit surprised at how this was going right now. He had just been banking on the unfocused way Dean's presence was making them maybe give him a bit easier of a chance to fight his way out without getting hurt. He was cocky enough to believe that even with this many of them they couldn't kill him. But Dean… wasn't going anywhere. He was sure that Dean didn't know he was a demon as well, sure… but… what? The hunter… was backing him up…

He had never had any kind of backup before. It was a weird feeling. And he instantly didn't trust it. He didn't have time to try and figure out what happened to the human, the demons had all made a choice and leapt into action. **"Aw, fuck!"** Izrael snapped when he saw smoke curling away from them from the ones who fled before the attack started. Well they had to fucking move fast now. _Those fucking three could go and gather reinforcements any second now._

Izzy moved quickly on his feet once the others started in on either him or Dean, glad the other was a bit busy with his own hoard at the moment so he couldn't pay attention to the blond working his way over to him. Kinda hard to pretend to be human when you've got ten or so demons trying _really hard_ to kill you.

**"You have no idea what you've walked into tonight, Winchester,"** the demon that spoke wasn't lunging at the hunter while he said it, and Izrael growled to himself. _Why can't people ever keep their fucking mouths shut?_ This fucker was trying to tell Dean… well, _something_. But whatever it was, there was a good chance it wouldn't paint the blond in a good light in the other hunters eyes.

Izzy sprinted at him, jumping up as he got close and his legs locked around the demons head and almost too easily flipped the man to the ground, his own blade sweeping forth and pressing into the side of the mans head, **"One of these days you fuckers are really gonna have to learn to fuck off from me,"** he snapped before he pieced the mans skull and he quickly let go to pull himself back up and grab his knife out of the meat suit. Ah. Finally, There was the hunter.

Izzy rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, **"Okay hotshot, time to go,"** he said, trying to pull him back from continuing to go after the last of the demons that were on their way to attack the pair that was now together. He could already feel someone fucking getting closer. And he didn't like who he thought he felt coming. Oh gods how he wanted to fucking get his hands on her! But… she was a fucking prince of hell. And they are just… not as easy to kill as these little pansies. And she was probably only coming because… fucking Izrael and Dean were in the same fucking spot. The top two names on her personal fucking hit list. She was also a fucking pansy ass little bitch and would be coming with others. And an actual feasible plan and not this half baked happenstance these fuckers got lucky with tonight.

**"Don't ask questions, we don't have time, because I don't feel like dying right now and I like this jacket too much."** He said, pushing at Dean's back some, knowing he was probably pushing the man harder than he should right now if he wanted to play Izzy, **"Don't worry about them, okay. They're nothing. I'll kill them when they come at me later. It's fine, it happens. But see, some of these fucks just went and cried to mommy… and we really should not be here when that bitch shows up."** He only had his knife on him. The hunter seemed to only have a knife. Fat lot of good those were against a fucking prince of hell. Fuck! Sometimes… he really wished he could jump out of his skin like a normal demon could. It really would make getting out of here a lot fucking easier.

It was hard to keep track of everything when you’re in the middle of a fight with this many bodys, giving and taking hits can be damn distracting. He did feel himself get a little lost in the fight, the brute violence of it all was very therapeutic. This was better for his stress than just sitting at the bar, hearing everyone else's stories while he was sidelined. He did get to see the blond take down who seemed to be the leader to this shindig and damn, that was impressive. She was like a deadly spider monkey, it was kinda hot. He didn’t really get a chance to dwell on it for too long before he was grabbed and dragged. He was a little taken aback by it, having been completely ready to take them all on. Granted this probably was the smarter idea but he couldn’t help but pout a little before giving into the others shoves.

**“Yea, aren’t they always,"** he muttered as they took off down a connected alley. **“Alright, follow me,"** he said, tucking his knife back in his pocket as they ran. He didn’t know who this was or what the literal hell they had gotten into but clearly they knew what demons were and needed help. At the moment he was a bit glad he had stopped Sammy from taking his car. **_'Over my dead body,'_ ** he said every single time Sam brought it up before they split up. Like hell he was getting shipped off to Nebraska without his Baby. Right now they were lucky it was only a few blocks away, he hadn’t gotten far on his ‘night walk’ tonight.

Now that he wasn't cornered in a fucking alley by twenty demons, Izzy wouldn't say he needed help anymore. In fact, getting _away_ from Dean would be helpful. If they were split up again, Dagon would only be able to go after one of them at a time, and that just wasn't worth her time. Not yet anyways. Not while she was still trying to pretend Asmodues couldn't possibly be a threat to her plan and that his little blond pet project wasn't as big of a threat as he seemed. She was wrong. Izzy was the perfect chess piece to throw the whole game in the youngest princes favour.

He also wasn't stupid enough to think that the man who had just put himself into a wildly outrageous unevenly matched fight with demons for some random blond in an alley was going to let that blond off on their own. If he took off Dean was gonna come looking for him. He didn't need that right now. So he followed him, trying to remind himself that a human would be grateful to this man right now, not annoyed that he was going to want to keep helping him. Making himself relax was going to be fucking hard, he wasn't used to relaxing… pretty much ever. Dammit where was Harley when he needed her? Why the hell had he made her stay in that motel tonight? Sure, she had been tired but Izzy was pretty sure if she were here that would be the one way that he could get this hunter to go off without him- banking on the man being too scared of her to think much of the blond at his side. Fuck it… he could do this for now. Just long enough so the Winchester wouldn't go looking for him once he bailed, it shouldn't be that hard, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the wonderful Celia, CeliPuff here on ao3, for betaing this for us! Thank you so much, hun, I appreciate you so much.
> 
> You can look at her stuff here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/works
> 
> If you haven't actually figured it out yet, which would be surprising as hell, this is- in fact- a roleplay that the authors have been writing together. Izzy and Dean are obviously the main characters in this line, with Dean being written by the amazing AceFreak1517, and Izzy by TomiShaped. We have split the supporting characters up between us and it seems like a fun little exercise to find out if the readers can figure out which one of us is writing for the others- so I'm not gonna say here. 
> 
> We will be happy to answer any and all questions anyone has! So please don't be shy and go ahead and ask! Also, we would obviously love to hear what everyone thinks of this since we are actually proud of this story. So please leave some reviews and whatnot, let us know that we're not completely insane for loving this line.
> 
> We actually have quite a bit of this written already, and the base editing is completed on the next 40,000 words or so the next few chapters should come out pretty quickly. Make sure to bookmark us or turn on notifications to not miss it! Please let us know what you're think, leave some kudos if you like it. Knowing other people are enjoying this too makes me want to write it more. ^^
> 
> ~ Tomi


End file.
